Changes
by dg19
Summary: Takes place during and after Book 10, Seeker. Told in Morgan's POV.
1. Practical Magick

**Hey everyone. This is my first Sweep story so i hope y'all like it. It takes place during and after Book 10. I haven't gotten past that book so whatever happens after Hunter returns is my own ideas. This story is from Morgan's POV instead of Hunter's since we already know what happens with him. There are some changes, but not much.**

**I don't own Sweep. Cate Tiernan does.**

**Chapter 1**

After school Tuesday, I climbed in Das Boot and drove to Practical Magick, an occult bookstore in Red Kill, which was only a short drive from Widow's Vale. I was planning on meeting my boyfriend, Hunter there. I couldn't wait to see him. I haven't been able to see him since Sunday, and I miss him like crazy.

I reached Red Kill and found a parking spot right in front of the store. I walked in, and Hunter was already there, talking to Alyce Fernbrake, the owner of Practical Magick, the leader of Starlocket, and a good friend of me and Hunter. When Hunter saw me, his eyes brightened and a huge smile appeared on his face. "Hi," I said.

"Hi. Let's go in the back," he said. He and I passed through the frayed orange curtain that separates the store from the back room. It closed behind us, and we stood there, staring at each other, in silence.

His hair was standing up and looked disheveled. This is how it usually looks after he runs his hands through his hair. His green eyes were filled with passion and longing, and I was almost sure that my brownish-green eyes looked the same. Under his coat, he wore a green shirt that matched his eyes. His dark blue jeans, tighter at the hips, were slightly baggy on his long legs and reached the tops of his shoes. Here, in front of me, stood Hunter Niall. A blood witch, Seeker for the International Council of Witches, and my mùirn beatha dàn. Oh goddess, did I love him so much.

All of a sudden, he grabbed my jacket and pulled me against him. His hands moved under my sweater and rested on my back. I looked him in the eyes, surprised, before his eyes closed, and his mouth came crashing into mine.

Of course, I met fire with fire; I haven't backed down from anything in the past few months, but I guess that just adds to my stubbornness. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him back, moving closer to him and putting my feet between his.

We, finally, pulled apart who knows how long later. I was breathing hard, and by the look of it, so was Hunter. I looked him in the eyes passionately. "I missed you," he said, sounding breathless. I nodded, not having enough control of my breathing to speak yet. "Come on, sit." We walked over to the wooden table, and we sat on chairs, still trying to calm our breathing. We just sat there in silence, with our hands entwined.

"I'm leaving Saturday for Canada, to see my parents," he blurted out.

My eyes widened at his words. This just seems too soon for him to be leaving. Finally, I nodded and said, "I've been expecting this."

He gave a little laugh. "Yeah. The council contacted me again this morning. They actually gave me directions to my parents' house. Can you believe that? They think Mum and Da moved about three months ago."

I nodded my head, thoughtfully. I kept my eyes looking at the table. I didn't want to meet his eyes and him to see the disappoint that, I'm sure, was showing.

"I'm driving," he said. "I think it'll take about eleven hours. They live in a little town north of Quebec City. Morgan—will you go with me?"

I looked at him, shocked. I really wasn't expecting him to ask me that. I really, really wanted to. "I don't know how long I'll be gone," he continued, "but if you need to get back before I do, I can put you on a plane or train or rent you a car."

The thought of going with Hunter sounded exciting to me. Intimate conversations with one another, lots of time alone with him, being together all day, meeting his parents. It all seemed so inviting.

"I want to go," I said slowly. "I really want to go. I stopped talking again and tried to have a conversation with my parents in my mind. Every scenario I thought of still led them to saying one answer: No. Disappointment flowed throughout my body.

"I can't," I said. "Why am I even thinking about it? I'm still trying to get my grades out of the toilet, my parents are still twitchy around the edges, there's no school vacation anytime soon—it's impossible." I was so frustrated. I hate being seventeen and having my parents control what I can and can't do.

"It's all right," he said, placing both of his hands over mine. "It's all right. I just thought I'd throw the idea out there. Don't worry about it. There will be plenty of time for us to take trips in the future."

I nodded, unconvinced. I knew we wouldn't be taking any trips together until I graduated from high school, and that wasn't for another year. And even if we are able to take trips, we're probably always going to have Amyranth or some other dark coven after us, or more likely, me. Our lives will never be normal. Hunter brought my palm up to his mouth and kissed it, looking into my eyes. I sighed, and felt a whole mix of emotions going on inside me—anger, frustration, guilt, longing, passion.

We sat there in silence awhile longer. Then I looked up at the clock: five o'clock. "I gotta go. My mom will have a fit if I'm not there for supper," I said.

"Okay. I'll walk out with you." We both got up from our seats and stretched. The chairs weren't the most comfortable thing in the world. He took my hand, and we walked into the store.

"Leaving so soon?" Alyce said from the counter.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Morgan needs to be home for dinner, and I must go see to some business before I leave," Hunter replied.

"Well, then I suppose I shall see you later. And, Hunter, if I don't see you before you leave, good luck with everything."

"Thanks Alyce. Good bye."

"Bye Alyce," I said.

"Good bye, my dears."

Hunter walked me to my car, and we stopped next to it, facing each other, and staring into one another's eyes. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest. "I can't believe I can't go with you. I really want to, but my parents…" I said, fading out in the end. I knew he would know what I meant.

He kissed the top of my head. "I know, my love. I really want you to go, too, but your parents wouldn't like it since you have school, and there won't be any chaperone until I reach my parents."

I stayed silent for a moment, just taking in everything about him. Then I said, "Well I should go."

"Yes, you probably should." I looked up and met his lips with mine. We broke apart, breathless, again. "I'm going to miss this when I'm gone."

I smiled. "Me too. I'll talk to you later."

"Good bye, love."

I got into Das Boot and drove away. I saw Hunter in my rear view mirror watching me until I was out of sight. I smiled to myself. Oh goddess, do I love that boy.


	2. Making Plans

**I don't own Sweep.**

**Chapter 2**

_Today I went to see Bethany Malone, a witch Alyce recommended to lead my coven, Kithic, while I'm gone. She asked about the coven, so I explained that there are twelve of us, and only three are blood witches. When I mentioned Morgan, she seemed very interested. So I told Bethany about her, and then I told her how I usually conduct my circles. After, she said she'd be happy to take over my circles while I was gone. I was relieved—one less thing to worry about._

_When I got home, I called Sky and told her the news of my parents. She was happy for me. She even offered to catch a plane to America to come with me, but I declined. Then I asked her how Paris and her sister, Cara, were. Cara is sweet, kind, and impossible to hate, as usual._

_--Giomanach_

Thursday when I got home from school, I immediately started my homework. I thought I'd surprise my parents by having it done when they got home. It was only me and Dagda home this afternoon. Both my parents were at work, and my sister, Mary K, was at a friend's house.

It took me about an hour and a half to finish all of my homework, plus extra credit to bring up my grade. Then I went upstairs to get Dagda. He couldn't really get around very well, since he still had a cast on his leg. He still had about a week with it on. I found him lying on my bed, against my pillows, sleeping. I carefully picked him up and carried him downstairs. Then I went into the family room and watched television, until my parents came home.

"Hey honey. Could you help me with these?" my mom said, walking in the door, her arms full of groceries.

I got up from my place on the couch and walked out to my mom's car to get the rest of the groceries. I went back into the house and placed them on the kitchen table.

"How was school?" my mom asked.

"It was as good as school can get. Reading, writing, listening, learning."

She nodded. "Have you finished your homework?" I knew she was going to ask that.

"Yes, I did it as soon as I got home from school."

"Good. This shows that you are actually making an effort to bring your grades up." She came over and gave me a hug. "I can see that your father and I made the right choice in not sending you to St. Anne's."

"Thanks, mom."

"How do you feel about chicken for supper?"

"Sure mom. Sounds great."

"It'll be ready in about an hour."

"Okay. I'll be in my room." I walked into the family room to get Dagda and then went upstairs to my room. I closed the door, placed Dagda on my bed, and read one of my Wiccan history books until my dad called me down for supper.

We finished dinner, making small talk, about half an hour later. Then my parents went into the family room while Mary K and I did the dishes. "Morgan?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"You know how earlier we were talking about…sex?"

"Yes," I said, wondering where she was going with this.

"Have you and Hunter done it yet?"

"No, we haven't. I really want to though. And I think he wants to. It's just that every time we come close, we end up getting interrupted."

"Oh." She was silent for a moment before saying, "Do you love him?"

"Yeah, I do," I answered quickly. I didn't even have to think about it. I knew for a fact that I loved him and that we were mùirn beatha dàns.

"He's leaving Saturday, right?" I nodded. "Do you think you're going to do it before then?"

"I don't know, Mary K. I really want to. I would love to be connected with him in that way. I guess maybe."

"That'd be really romantic," she said as we were finishing up the dishes.

"Yeah, it would," I said, just as much to myself as to her. She went into the family room, and I stayed in the kitchen, deep in thought. Hunter and I making love, for the first time, before he leaves for Canada. That's it! A romantic dinner for two, at his house, of course; going up to his bedroom after eating; kissing passionately; then maybe, if everything goes right, Hunter and I making love. I know I'm ready, and I really want to.

After I came up with 'the plan', I walked into the family room and started watching a movie with my family. Around nine o'clock, my parents and Mary K headed up to bed. They're not really night owls like me; they more morning people, something I'm definitely not. Since I didn't really want to stay downstairs by myself, I went up to my room and read some more Wiccan history.

Around ten o'clock, the phone rang. Hunter, I thought. I picked up the receiver and said, "Hello Hunter."

"Hi," he said, "How are you?" I loved the sound of his voice. It sent little shivers up my spine whenever I heard it.

"Okay. Have you been getting ready for your trip?"

"Yes. I've lined up a replacement circle leader. Her name is Bethany Malone. Alyce recommended her, and I went to see her tonight. She seems terrific—I hope you'll like her. I think she'll be really good." I couldn't help but feel a pain of jealousy hearing him talk about this woman this way.

I quickly got over the feeling and said, "Hmmm. I guess I just like it best when you lead the circles." I wasn't trying to be flirty or build on his ego, but I wasn't really comfortable with new people. Making magick is an intimate thing, and I tend to put up barriers with strangers or with people I'm not comfortable with.

"I know," he said. "But Bethany is very learned, and it's a good opportunity for you to work with someone new. You know I'm not the best teacher for you." Yeah, since every time we're together, I wanna jump you then and there, I thought to myself.

"Hunter—I know you have to go," I finally said after a moment of thinking how things are going to be when he's gone. "It's incredible that your folks are alive. You have to go see them. I know that. It's just—I'll miss you while you're gone."

"Love, I'm going to miss you, too. I wish I knew when I'll be back. I mean, I might be back in three days, or it might take a week…or longer."

"Uh-huh." I was really getting disappointed about the thought of him being gone for a long period of time.

"I'll be thinking of you the whole time. I'll try to call as often as I can. And I'll be so glad when I'm back."

"I'll be glad when you get back, too," I said, getting rid of my weakness of being without him. I'll be able to deal, I told myself. It will only be for a small amount of time. "But I know it'll be wonderful for you to go."

"Thanks."

"I can't believe I can't go with you," I said, kind of annoyed. "But anyway—I was thinking, if you're leaving early Saturday, maybe we could have dinner tomorrow night, just the two of us. Unless you think you're going to be really busy getting ready."

"No, I'll make sure to get everything done before then. Dinner alone tomorrow sounds wonderful. Let's do it at my house—I'll try to put something special together."

"Great." I said, my voice full of relief and eagerness. I couldn't wait for tomorrow night. Hunter and I, alone in his house, for the whole night. It was definitely going to be special. Very special.

"I look forward to seeing you, love," he said.

"Me too," I said, and we hung up. I changed into my pajamas and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I was done getting ready for bed, I climbed under the covers on my bed. I started thinking about tomorrow night. I would need to try and prepare. I couldn't just go to Hunter's house, expecting to make love, and not have the supplies needed to have protected sex, could I? I fell sleep thinking about all of these things.


	3. The Perfect Night

**Chapter 3**

Friday, after school, I had a lot of things to do to get ready for tonight. When the final bell rang, I headed straight for Das Boot from my locker. On my way there, Bree caught up with me. "Hey Morgan."

"Hi," I said, unlocking my car door.

"What're you doing tonight?"

"Spending time with Hunter. He's leaving tomorrow, and I don't know when he'll be back."

"So are you spending time with him, like watching movies, cuddling on the couch, or _spending time _with him in his bedroom?"

I grinned. "Hopefully the latter if everything goes right."

She smiled. "So what're you planning on telling your parents when they ask where you're going to be for the night?"

"That's where I was hoping you'd come in. I'll tell my parents that we're going to a party and that I'm sleeping at your house."

"Okay, but what happens if one of your parents calls my house?"

"Well I'm going to tell them to call my cell if they need me. But if they do call your house, tell them I'm in the bathroom or something and then call me, and I'll call them back."

"Okay. We can do that. I guess I'll see you later then. Have fun tonight."

"Thanks," I said, smiling, and climbed into Das Boot. I started the car and drove over to Red Kill, for a visit to Practical Magick. I read in Maeve's Book of Shadows that blood witches can do spells to get pregnant or not to get pregnant, so I wanted to see if I could find one.

I walked in, and Alyce was busy talking to a customer. I went over to the book shelves and started looking for the spell. "Is there something specific that I can help you find, Morgan?" Alyce said from behind me. I quickly shut the book.

"Umm…no, Alyce. I'm just looking." I was too embarrassed to ask her for help, even though she'd probably know where I could find it. She walked away and went into the back room, and I went back to looking. After awhile, I still didn't find anything, so I gave up. I walked out of the store and back to my car. There was only one more option left for me to try.

I drove over to Norton. They had a Planned Parenthood office there, and I was going to get a supply of the Pill. I parked down the street—I know so original right—and walked to the building. Of course the building had to have enormous letters on it that said Planned Parenthood. Catholic teenagers having premarital sex against their parents' wishes step right up! By the time I got inside, I was freaking out.

When I came out, I had a three month supply of the Pill and a prescription to fill if I need to. I stopped at the store in Norton and picked up a box of condoms. I couldn't do that in Widow's Vale. Everyone knows everyone and what's happening in their lives. It'll be horrible if someone sees me buying condoms and then tells my parents.

I came home and took the first pill as instructed. We'll have to use a condom too, since the pill doesn't start working for a month.

I went up to my room to pick out some clothes for tonight. I usually don't make an effort to look good for Hunter; he usually just finds me attractive. I took out a long, jean skirt, a tight, brown sweater, a clean pair of underwear, and my clogs. I didn't bother taking out a bra, since I never wear one anyway because I don't need one. Then I went into the bathroom to shower. When I finished, I went back into my room to get dressed and to do my hair.

"Bye mom, dad. I'm leaving," I said when I got downstairs. I grabbed my jacket and put it on.

"Okay sweetie. Have fun," my mom said.

"I will. Bye." I walked out of the house and to Das Boot.

The whole ride to Hunter's, I thought about what was going to happen tonight. By tomorrow morning, I'll be a woman, I thought as I pulled up to his house. I smiled and got out of the car. I walked up the walk and rang the doorbell. Hunter answered the door, his hair standing up in that adorable way it does when he runs his hand through it.

"Hi," he said. "Come on in."

I walked in without saying a word and took off my jacket. He just stood there watching me. "Hunter?" I said, watching his face.

"Ah, yes. Right. Hi, love." He put his hand on my back and leaned down to kiss me, and of course I kissed him back. When we pulled apart, he asked, "Are you hungry? I smiled, and he laughed. "What am I saying? You're always hungry."

He took my hand and led me into the kitchen, where something smelled amazing. We sat down at the table and ate the linguine that he had made for dinner. It was absolutely delicious. About half an hour later, we both had finished. "How did you learn to cook?" I asked, taking another slice of bruschetta.

"Self-defense. My Aunt Shelagh was pretty uninspired. I couldn't blame her—she had years of cooking for twelve people at every meal before she caught on and started making the oldest kids help out."

I laughed, and then said, "I brought dessert." I got up and went into the parlor. I returned with a white pastry box and opened it on the table. "Voilà. Two éclairs."

"Brilliant," he said, reaching for one. We each ate ours and were silent for a minute.

All of a sudden, I felt Hunter doing something. "What are you doing?" I asked.

He sighed. He probably thought I wouldn't notice. "Feeling your aura," he said, turning on the hot water. "You seem kind of…tense. Are you okay?"

I nodded, avoiding his eyes. Well, it's now or never to set 'the plan' in motion. "Um, could you leave that till later? I just—want to be with you now. It's our last night, and I want us to spend time together, just us."

"Sure, of course," he said, turning off the water. He put his arm around my shoulder and led me from the kitchen.

I leaned against him and said, "Let's go up to your room."

He looked at me, and his eyes widened. "All right," he said. We walked upstairs and into his room. It contained his bed, an almost bare desk, and three boxes. There were no rugs, curtains, or photographs.

I left him and walked over to the bed. I kicked off my clogs, sat down, and leaned against his pillows. I looked at him and smiled, and he smiled back. He came over to the bed and kicked off his boots. He lay down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. Oh Goddess, me + Hunter + bed. My mind silenced as our mouths connected and our bodies touched.

"Hunter, Hunter," I said, pulling my mouth away from his.

"Mmm," he said, following my mouth. I pressed my hands against his chest and pushed. He looked into my eyes and said, "What, love, too much? What?"

"Hunter, I want us to make love," I whispered, glancing at his mouth. "I love you. I'm ready."

"You want to…"

"I'm ready, Hunter. I want to make love with you."

"Are you sure?" Of course he had to try and be a gentleman.

I nodded and said, "I started taking the Pill."

His eyebrows rose and he pulled me closer. "I really want that, too. I've been wanting to," he said and started kissing me gently down the side of my face and neck. "Do you know about conception spells?" he asked, stroking my hair away from my face.

"Yes—but I couldn't find any, and I couldn't ask Alyce."

"When did you start taking the Pill?"

"This afternoon. I brought condoms, too." He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Right. We better do a barrier spell just to be safe," he said, and I nodded. He got up and looked through a book for the spell. I thought it was cute that he had to look, even though he probably felt embarrassed. He found it and started explaining the basics to me. Leave it to Hunter to turn something romantic into a teaching moment. My eyes widened as I grasped the basic picture. "Let me go do this, and I'll be right back," he said, running the tip of his tongue along the curve of my ear.

"Hurry," I said. While he was gone, I removed my clothes and climbed under the blankets. When he came back, he stopped and looked at my clothes strewn across the floor. He yanked his shirt over his head and unsnapped his jeans. "Come here, come here," I said, smiling and holding out my hands. He almost tripped trying to get out of his pants, and I stifled a giggle.

He climbed in next to me and I felt him against my skin and my underwear. He held my head in his hands and kissed me deeply, until we were both breathing fast. I slid my arms around him to his back, and held him close to me, pressing myself against him.

"I love you so much," he whispered, caressing me, and I moved under his touch.

"I love you, too," I said, moving against him impatiently. I moved my hands over his body, and he held his breath as my hand cautiously touched him. He leaned closer to me and touched me the same way. I gasped and stilled, my eyes not leaving his.

"Oh my god," I said, moving so he could touch me more.

"Yes," he whispered and kissed my neck.

"Hunter," I whispered. "Yes."

"This is so right," he said between kisses. "You're everything to me."

I hooked one leg over his side, curling around him. I closed my eyes and made little sounds of pleasure. Oh my god, this is so perfect. This is the best way to spend the night before he leaves. I grabbed his arm and pushed myself against him.

"I'll think about this the whole time you're gone," I said.

"Mmm," he whispered as my tongue tickled his ear. He ran his hand down my side, and I moaned. He reached down and started pulling off my underwear.

"Yes," I said, breathless. He moved them down, and I finished taking them off. I lay on my back and pulled him on top of me. "Yes," I breathed again. He slid into me, and I felt pain. I grabbed his shoulders hard, digging my nails into him. Then all of a sudden, a wave of pleasure swept over me, and I moaned extremely loud. "Oh, Hunter."

"Mmm," he breathed into my neck as he kissed it. We continued like this until we couldn't anymore. Then he moved to one side of the bed, and I rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "I love you," he said, breathless.

"I love you, too." He stroked my hair away from my face, and I closed my eyes. I breathed in his scent and smiled. I kissed his chest and he pulled me closer to him. I don't know how long we lay there like that, but soon, I drifted off to sleep, dreaming about tonight's events.


	4. Your One True Love

**Hey guys. Sorry its taken me so long to update, but i had a bad case of writer's block for this story. i hope you like it. Please read and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 4**

When I woke up in Hunter's bed the next morning, he wasn't there. I climbed out of bed, wrapped in a blanket and looked out the window. His car was already gone. I went back over to the bed and found a note on Hunter's pillow.

_Love,_

_I'm sorry I didn't wake you before I left, but I figured you needed your rest after what happened last night. Last night was amazing, and I'll be thinking about it the whole time I'm away. It was the perfect last night in Widow's Vale before leaving. Hopefully, that was the first in a long line of times to be together, and I hope when I return, we will be together again. I just want you to know that I love you very much, and I'll miss you the whole time I'm in Canada. I'll call you as soon as I can. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again._

_Hunter_

I finished reading it and smiled. Just the thought of him being home again made me smile. I put the note down and gathered my clothes off the floor. Then I headed to the bathroom to shower. I climbed into the shower and let the warm water run down my body. It was very relaxing to all my tired muscles after the event from the previous night. As I let the water fall on me, I thought about Hunter and the connection we now have. It's great.

I finished washing up, got out of the shower, and went back to Hunter's room. I put the clothes from last night back on, since I didn't think to bring a change of clothes. I decided I'd make his bed and clean his room up a little so it would be a little neater when he got home.

After that, I gathered the rest of my things and went outside to my car to head home. There was not really any point in hanging around Hunter's when he wasn't home, even though I'll probably making a few trips over here just to get the comfort of being around the familiarity of Hunter's house.

It wasn't exactly early when I got home, so I fully expected my family to be sitting at the table eating breakfast. Before I went inside, I cast out my senses and could feel them somewhere in the house. I grabbed my things and went inside. "Hello?" I called into the house.

"Dining room," my father's voice called back. I placed my bag on the floor next to the stairs and went into that room. I was correct in my expectation and found them eating a delicious breakfast of French toast and bacon. _Yum… _

"Hi honey. How was your night at Bree's?" my mother asked.

"It was a lot of fun. Lots of girl talk and all that other girl stuff you do at a sleep over," I answered. Mary K looked over at me, knowing that I was lying, and I winked at her. She smiled, and I knew she understood what had happened.

"Have you eaten yet? Sit down and have some French toast. There's plenty," my mom said before I could answer her first question. I sat down and grabbed a plate.

"What're you going to do today?" my father asked me.

"Umm…I'm not really sure. Maybe hang out with Bree and Robbie and go shopping, but I don't really know."

"Before you leave, do you mind dropping your sister off at Alisa's?" my mother asked. "I and your father are going to see Eileen and Paula."

"No problem." My parents finished their breakfast and went to get ready. Mary K started cleaning off the table and putting the dishes in the sink. I finished my meal and brought my plate over to the sink. Mary K had already started washing the dishes, so I rolled up my sleeves and started helping.

"So I see that you're wearing the same clothes that you had on last night," she said, smiling.

I smiled back and said, "Yeah, I forgot to pack a change of clothes."

"How's 'Bree' doing?"

"Girls, we're leaving!" our mom yelled from the foyer.

"Okay, bye!" I yelled back and heard the door close behind them.

"Thank god they're gone. How's Hunter?"

"He's good. He left this morning though."

"Before or after you woke up?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, pretending I didn't know what she meant.

"C'mon Morgan. I know that you were really at his house last night and not Bree's. I'm not that naïve."

"Okay, fine. He left before I woke up. But he did leave me a note saying he loved me and couldn't wait to get back."

"He's so sweet. So what did you do last night?" she asked smirking.

"Umm…ate dinner, cuddled, kissed. You know…the usual."

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Uhh…not exactly. There was another _thing_."

"Aww…That's so romantic. The night before he leaves. Were there candles and music?"

"Not exactly. We went up to his room and started kissing on his bed. Then we just…"

"Was that…your first time?"

"Yeah, it was."

"Do you think he's the one? Your one true love?"

"Yeah, I think he is. No, actually, I _know_ he is. I really love him."

Mary K smiled and looked at the clock. "We should go. I told Alisa I'd be at her house at eleven." I looked at the clock. 10:45.

"Let me go change and then I'll drive you." She nodded and I went upstairs to my room.

I came back downstairs wearing a blue sweater and a pair of jeans. "Let's go." We walked out to Das Boot and climbed in. I started the car and pulled out of the driveway. "So what're you and Alisa doing today?"

"Just hanging out. We might go to the mall, but nothing really exciting."

I pulled into Alisa's driveway and said, "Have fun," as Mary K got out of the car.

"See ya later." She walked up her pathway and knocked on the door. It opened and she disappeared inside. I backed out of the driveway and headed home.


	5. Beautiful Magick

**Hey guys. Sorry its taken me so long to update. This one isn't that long, but at least I'm updating, right? so anyways i hope you enjoy it. i thought it was a cute chapter. **

**I don't own Sweep or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 5**

I woke up early Sunday morning. My first thoughts were of Hunter, but then I remembered he had left for Canada early yesterday morning. I lay in bed thinking about the long, Hunterless days that stretched before me. I would have no Hunter to talk to or to see or kiss or hold. While I was wallowing in self-pity, Dagda jumped up on my bed purring and curled up on my stomach. I pet his head and we both contemplated our Hunter-free days.

About half an hour later Mom knocked on the door. "Come in," I said. She entered and looked at me still in my pajamas lying in bed.

"Morning Honey. I was wondering if you wanted to come to church with us this morning. Then we can go to the diner afterwards. What do you say?"

"Sure Mom. I'll come." The service would take up two hours of Hunterless time.

She looked at me surprised and said, "Really?"

I nodded. "Just let me shower and get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." She smiled and closed the door to my room. "I guess this means we gotta get up," I said to Dagda. He just continued to purr. I lifted him off of me and climbed out of bed, and I went to the bathroom to shower.

About fifteen minutes later I was heading downstairs to meet my parents and Mary K so we could head to church. My mother looked at me and immediately said, "Morgan, what are you wearing? You look like a schlub. Mary K, please go help your sister. We'll be waiting in the car." They headed outside and Mary K and I went back upstairs. She went into her room and grabbed a dress that was thankfully too long for her, and handed it to me.

"I'll see you in the car." I nodded and she left. I quickly changed into the dress and headed to the car. When I reached the driveway, I glanced at the back of the car and saw an _H_ in the exhaust. I just shook my head. I'm just seeing things, I told myself.

I climbed into the backseat of the car and my dad pulled out of the driveway. I stared out my window and saw the rune, Peorth, for hidden things revealed and for female sexuality, in the clouds. I still didn't believe that I had seen it.

We pulled into the church parking lot and parked the car. We climbed out and I saw the leaves forming an _M_ in the parking lot. I smiled and realized that Hunter must have cast a spell before he left. It was such beautiful magick, and I couldn't figure out how he had done it. I smiled and followed my parents inside.

The church service was kind of interesting. It took me back to the days before Selene and Cal and everything else that had happened since Wicca became a large part of my life. I could relate some of Catholic things to Wiccan things. They were very similar.

Mom glanced over at me a few times and smiled, seeing that I was enjoying the service. She placed her hand on top of mine and gave it a squeeze. It was reassuring in a way, knowing that she was with me. We haven't really been all that close in a while.

After the service we walked out to the car, and I started searching for more traces of Hunter. I looked at some trees that were lining the parking lot. I saw an _H_ in crossing branches. I smiled once again and climbed into the car.

We drove to the diner and I continued to look for more magick messages in all kinds of objects. We sat in a booth: me and my dad on one side and my mom and Mary K on the other. I looked at my mother's scarf and saw the rune, Ken, for fire and passion, in the curves of it. I couldn't help but smile for the millionth time that morning.

"You're in an awfully good mood this morning, Morgan honey," Mom said.

"Yeah, I am, aren't I?"

"What's making you so joyful this morning?" Mary K asked smiling.

"I don't know. Just being with my family and knowing that Hunter is on his way to find his parents. It's just seems right to be so cheerful this morning." I certainly couldn't tell them about seeing hints of Hunter everywhere because magick was involved, and they didn't approve of my involvement with that. But apparently they were happy with that answer because they smiled at it.

When our food arrived, I saw the rune, Geofu, for strengthening relationships, in the juice coming from my fried egg. A smile spread across my face again. This day was turning out to be a perfect way to keep a part of Hunter with me. It made my Hunter-free days seem less Hunterless. He was everywhere. Maybe not physically, as I would've liked, but magickly he was and it made me love him even more. Oh goddess, what am I going to do without him for such a long time. I love him so.


End file.
